


I’ll Be Home for Halloween

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave promised no writing, no cases, no groupies, and certainly no clothes.  Then he was getting on that damn jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be Home for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Devil's Night. I've seen five episodes, I’ve written five fics. This is kinda awesome. I love this pairing so.

Erin sighed as she walked from her den to the front door on Halloween. She was never a big fan of the holiday but did adventurous things when her kids were growing up. Like most boys, Ted loved Halloween. Mary Kate was a big fan as well. So the Strauss household made a big deal about it for years.

Now that the kids had grown up and moved out…not so much. Last year Ted came home from college since the holiday was on a Saturday. He decorated the house and passed out candy to eager trick or treaters. Erin went to her friend Nancy Epstein’s Halloween party with Dave. It was a fantastic night for the couple.

The theme was royalty. Dave and Erin dazzled as Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn. She thought she might be too old to pull off the monarch’s doomed second wife but he told her that she was amazing. He always thought she was amazing. Dave let her be the star of the show and they both had a blast.

Tonight they were supposed to do it all over again. Unfortunately it wasn’t to be. As a matter of fact, Erin wasn’t even speaking to Dave. She got a text from him three hours ago asking if she was still angry; she didn’t even answer it. That was a little petty and Erin actually felt guilty about it.

Dave dubbed this weekend their Halloween Hermit weekend. He was pulling her away from work early on Friday. He planned to drive them to his cabin in the woods where they would cook, cuddle, and break Erin in with more horror films. They would drive back to Chevy Chase on Sunday afternoon in time for Nancy’s Halloween party that evening. The theme this year was Studio 54.

But Halloween Hermit weekend didn’t happen. The Studio 54 party wasn’t happening either. Well, it was happening but Erin and Dave wouldn’t be there. He had to rush off to Detroit to catch another maniac. This person was using the insanity of the holiday to mask his murder sprees. It took the overwhelmed Detroit PD and FD three years to put two and two together and call in the FBI.

So off he went and alone she was. Erin always believed herself to be an accommodating partner. She never smothered Dave. She gave him all the space in the world. He wanted to be with her; wanted to be close. She let him write, tour, and run everywhere with the BAU…he deserved the life he wanted to live.

It wasn’t as if she was waiting by the window for his triumphant return. Her work kept Erin quite busy. Since her divorce from Eli, Erin spent more time with her few close friends like Nancy Epstein, Tom Schultz, and Carolyn Grover. She was getting a life. She had Dave to thank for some of that but she was getting her own life.

Still, moments with Dave made her so happy. She dealt, as best as Erin could with such a thing, with being second to work and writing. But she’d been looking forward to this weekend. Dave promised no writing, no groupies, no cases, and surely no clothes. Then he was getting on that damn jet.

She was upset and disappointed. Maybe letting it turn into anger wasn’t the most mature way to handle it but shit happened. It happened, happened, and happened some more. Sighing, Erin got to the front door and pulled it open. She hoped it wasn’t trick or treaters…she had no candy to speak of.

“Hey baby.”

“Oh my God…” Erin didn’t want to but she laughed. She leaned against the doorframe and laughed. “What are you wearing?”

“Well you can't exactly go to Studio 54 dressed like an FBI Agent, can you?”

“Maybe, if it was a Drug Bust party.”

“Are you going to let me in?” Dave asked. He was still standing on the porch.

“Are you doing this to get on my good side?”

“I'm already on your good side, Erin. You're just a little angry with me right now.”

She opened the security door and Dave stepped in. He swept her up in his arms, he always did after returning home from a case, and Erin held on.

“You love me?” Dave whispered.

“You first.” She whispered back.

“I love you, Blondie. I love you madly.”

Erin smiled against his lips before surrendering to his passionate kisses. Dave’s kisses made her weak in the knees. She thought she’d told him that a few times. It probably didn’t matter.

“I may have overreacted, slightly, about the trip to Detroit.” She admitted. When she put her head down Dave slipped his finger under her chin and lifted it. “Slightly.” She repeated when he kissed her nose.

“We had plans this weekend and my job got in the way. I wasn’t happy about that either, Erin. I thought of buying you a pretty extravagant gift to apologize but I just came over instead.”

“I like pretty extravagant things.”

“You are a pretty extravagant thing.” He replied.

Erin laughed, kissing him again.

“I'm really loving this outfit.” Her eyes lit up when she laughed. “It’s very _Saturday Night Fever_.”

“When I do it, woman, I do it to the hilt.”

That was certainly true. Dave wore a devil red polyester suit. The pants were bellbottoms and he wore black alligator platform shoes. The black silk dress shirt had three buttons undone; his smattering of chest hair teased. There were three gold medallions around his neck as well.

“I see that. It’s quite sexy…in a Dolemite sort of way.”

“Well I'm here to party.” Dave replied. “We wrapped up the case and made it back home. I only want to be with you tonight.”

“Me and approximately forty other people?” Erin asked.

“You still want to go to the party, right?”

“Yes I do.” She nodded.

“So…go upstairs, change, and off we go.”

“You're quite enthusiastic, David.”

“It’s Halloween. Everyone gets to be excited tonight.”

“I'm so glad you're home.” Erin caressed his face. “And it’s only six o’clock.”

“So it is.”

“We have two hours before the party even starts.”

“That’s a nice amount of time.” Dave pulled her even closer, sighing when all of her right places rubbed his right places. “Tell me what you want, Erin.”

“Mmm, I want a whole lotta Rossi. What do you think about that?”

“I think we’re on the same page because I want a whole lotta Erin.”

Dave kissed her. He could’ve taken her right here; it would’ve satisfied them both. But he was still technically in the doghouse. They needed to take this to the bedroom. Dave needed room to make it up to every delicate inch of her.

He would be making it up to himself as well. Rushing off to Detroit wasn’t Dave’s idea of a great way to spend the weekend. He still loved his job but it could be a style cramper. Add in the fact that he was well aware that Erin was less than pleased…it was unbearable. He had to push all of that aside for work.

Rossi needed to be Rossi in the field. That was for the good of the case, the team, and the man himself. Now the man himself was home, his grin growing as Erin led him up the stairs. They walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. She had fewer clothes to take off than he did; Dave was grateful for that. He was definitely in the mood to indulge in plenty of Halloween candy.

***

  



End file.
